Tortured Heart
by Seras
Summary: Yaoi Warning! 2x5! ^^ Kawaii! Wu-wu's In Love! But With Whome? Only Me And Him Know! >:D! And Now You x.x Sorry So Short! I'll Write More! ;.; R&R Please! ;.;


Tortured Heart  
  
Chapter One  
  
Why Do You Torture Me So?  
  
By Seras  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gundam Wing Or Any Of The Characters! But I Wish I Did ;.;  
  
Summary: o.O Wufei Is In Love! :O! What A Surprise! I Wonder With Who? Hm.. Well Wufei Is Troubled By His Love. He Cant Tell Him He Loves Him For Fear Of Being Made Fun Of So He Cant Tell Him. Aww Poor Wu-Wu ;.; ;.; ;.; It May Be Short Right Now But Please Please Please! Read And Review Please! ^_^  
  
Wufei walked into the dark bedroom and saw on the bed the young American baka. He was sleeping he noticed. He walked over to him and ran one of his fingertips over the soft delicate skin that was his cheek. Wufei sighed; he had waited all day to touch him. But since the other pilots were near he never got the chance to. And plus the American would also be awake. Wufei thought of what might happen if Duo found out that he, the most seclusive of all of the pilots, had feelings for him.  
  
Wufei looked down at him and smiled. The boy rolled over in his sleep and pressed his face into his pillow. Wufei sighed again then silently opened the door and exited the room. But before he shut the door all the way he took one last look at the sleeping baka. His figure left a deep mark in Wufei's mind. How he longed to tell him his true feelings. But the others would think he was soft, no longer a cold hearted fighter. He then shut the door and went to his own room to dream about the long brown haired American baka.  
  
-=*~*=-  
  
The next day, Wufei woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He rolled over and stared at the picture of Duo that was beside his alarm clock. He sighed happily. He turned off his alarm clock and got up and went to the mirror. There on the mirror were more pictures of the American Baka. He smiled then fixed is hair back into a tight short ponytail.  
  
"Wu-Wu! Get up! Breakfast time!" Wufei heard someone say from downstairs. He realized the person said "Wu-Wu" so he knew it was that lovely wonderful baka. He smiled then yelled back in reply "Coming!" He then got in a blue tank top and blue jeans. He went into the kitchen and found Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and... Ah... Duo... He was over at the frying pan making bacon. The grease sizzled and popped as Duo poked at the bacon with a long fork. Duo was sweating and as he leaned back to get out of the heat of the frying pan he wiped the sweat from his forehead and then sat down in a chair at the kitchen table and just sat the and stared at the frying pan.  
  
Again Wufei got the urge to touch him. He bit his lip then walked over to the coffee maker and made himself a cup of coffee. He sat down beside Duo and picked up the newspaper and started to sip from the cup while reading the newspaper. But he wasn't really reading it. He was watching Duo out of the corner of his eye and looking him up and down. He looked at his long braid and imagined himself holding it and caressing it in his hands and kissing Duo at the same time. Wufei shook the thought out of his head. He continued to sip his coffee and this time really read the news paper. "Hmm… Someone hacked into the Government Computer... Heero? Did you?"  
  
"Hn... I was just curious on what kind of weapons they were gonna give to the military this year. That's all. No real reason." snickered Heero and he at the baegle he just buttered.  
  
''Ah Huh...'' Wufei nodded then continued reading. Then looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed Duo wasn't there any more. He looked around and saw him back at the frying pan putting the bacon on a plate and placing it on the table.  
  
"Eat up everyone!" Said Duo happily as he placed the plate of bacon, along with some pancakes and syrup, onto the table. He sat down and took three pieces of bacon and shoved them into his mouth and chewed them up. He had some grease on his fingers Wufei noticed. He licked is lips as he watched the American take his fingers into his mouth to clean them off from the grease. Wufei knew he would wind up saying something he shouldn't say to Duo, for fear of being made a mockery of.  
  
He got up from the table without speaking and walked upstairs to his room to rest a while. But he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep properly with seeing Duo one last time. He sighed yet again, then pulled a photo of Duo out of his bedside table drawer and stared at it. It was a full body picture of Duo in a pair of swimming trunks stretching just before he went swimming. 'Oh, Duo...' Thought Wufei 'Why do you torture me?' 


End file.
